


Sammy in Panties

by FloralGhostPaintedAlien



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Dean likes his Sammy in Panties, Dirty Talk, M/M, Panty Kink, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralGhostPaintedAlien/pseuds/FloralGhostPaintedAlien
Summary: Basically Dean finds out Sam wears panties, which causes some sexual fantasies, he's been trying to suppress, to pop up. Dean can't handle it anymore and sexy times happen. Hope you like it!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote all of these on my phone, so I'm sorry for mistakes, darlings! <3

Dean had know for some time now. Knew that every time they went shopping for clothes, Sam snuck off to buy underwear. Not regular underwear, not boxers, not briefs, but panties. His Sammy wore panties. And that wasn't even what he thought at first, not until he found them stuck in the bottom of Sam's bag, but it was really proven when Sam let his jeans slip down just a little to far and the thin elastic band of the panties showed. 

Needless to say, it turned Dean on, a lot. He jerked off almost every night, coming harder than he did when he was a teenager. Thinking about bending Sam over, yanking his pants down and seeing that firm round ass in panties, then pulling them aside and making Sam take his big cock. Take it all, whatever Dean wanted to give him. This was worse than when he was eighteen lusting over his brother, who was only fourteen. Now, it was even worse, this wasn't young Sammy anymore, this was adult Sammy. All big hands and tall legs, and that stupid hair he insisted on not cutting. That hair that Dean could run his hands through and grip while he fucked him. 

He really needed to stop thinking about this. Especially while Sam was sitting right there researching. 

"Dean!" Sam shouted, while waving his hand in front of Dean's face. Dean snapped out of his trance.

"What, huh?" Dean asked, shaking his head, as if that would cleanse him of the unhealthy thoughts of his baby brother.

"I said, do you want another beer?" Sam said in an irritated manner.

"Uh, no, I'm good." Dean replied. Then everything was fine until Sam stood up to get himself a beer and his pants slipped down, god, why wasn't he wearing a belt? But right this second Dean could care less, because the red elastic band of the panties Sam was wearing could be seen. Before he knew what he was doing, Dean was standing and pinning Sam's arm behind his back as he pressed him down into the table.

"What the fuck, Dean?!" Sam exclaimed, obviously surprised and angered by the act.

"Can I see those pretty panties, Sammy?" Dean whispered, right against the shell of Sam's ear. His whispered request was like warm honey being poured over Sam's senses, and made him go stock still.

"W-what, no, I'm not wearing-" Sam began, a shaking stuttering mess. He was interrupted by Dean kissing along his neck, as his other hand wandered to the front of his jeans to unbutton and unzip them.

"You can drop the act, Sammy. I know all about it. All about how you wear panties, and let me tell you Sammy, it makes me so hard. Makes me want to take you apart with my mouth, my tounge, my hands, and my cock. Is this okay, baby brother? Are you gonna let me take care of you?" Dean's talking in a low gravelly voice, trying to get through to Sam just how much he wants this in words.

Dean has his hand in Sam's pants now, ghosting his fingertips over Sam's cock, feeling the lacy fabric. Sam is gasping, trying to grind his hips into Dean's palm.

"Please, De, please, touch me." Sam begs, a whimper slightly in his voice.

"Oh, I'm gonna touch you, baby boy, but first I want you to tell me what you want me to do to you." Dean growls out. Sam's body jerks in response, precum dampening the front of his panties.

"W-want you to keep talking, God Dean, I love your mouth." Sam says shakily. Dean pulls Sam's jeans off completely, then slips his hand into the back of the panties to touch Sam's ass.

"Oh yeah, Sammy, like me telling you how hot you are, huh? Want me to tell you what I'm gonna do to your hole? How I'm gonna get you nice and open, then fuck you good and hard on my cock. You're gonna be so full, Baby Boy." Dean says breathless. Whispering the words wetly against Sam's ear, as he circles his fingers around Sam's hole. 

"Fuck yeah, want you so bad Dean." Sam says, but is unable to say anything else as Dean has shoved two fingers in his mouth.

"Get 'em nice and slick, Sammy, cause I ain't going to find lube right now." Dean says smugly. Sam does as he's told, slurping eagerly on Dean's fingers, savoring the taste of pure Dean on his tounge.

"Such a good boy, listening to your big brother so good." Dean pants out. Pulling his fingers from Sam's mouth and immediately going to work, moving one into Sam's hole up to the third knuckle. Sam moans loudly, even through the slight pain and begins to try and push himself farther onto his brother's hand.

"You're so earger, Sammy." Dean says, pressing kisses onto Sam's neck again. He works in two more fingers and gets Sam stretched nicely, Sam responding strongly, letting out whimpers and pleas for 'more'.

"I'm gonna fuck you now, Sammy, think you're ready?" Dean asks, while got his pants down around his thighs and pulled his cock out.

"F-Fuck, just fuck me, please, Big Brother." He says looking over his shoulder at Dean, innocence in his tone, but lust in his eyes.

"Anything for you, sweetheart." Dean replies. Pulling Sam's panties aside and lining himself up and thrusting in. He then lifts Sam's leg up onto the table top and presses in that much deeper.

"Fuck!" Sam shouts, as Dean begins to thrust in and out, hitting his prostate straight on.

"You feel so good...so tight...so warm. Don't think I'm gonna last long." Dean gasps.

'Feel so good, De, feels like your splitting me in half. I'm so full." Sam says, moans continuously falling from his lips. Sam dirty words are all it takes for Dean, pulling out and shooting over the back of Sam's panties.

"Dean, fuck!" Sam punches out from between his lips, which are raw from being bitten, as he shoots over the table. 

"F-fuck." Dean says from behind him, still trying to catch his breath. He brings Sam's leg down and turns Sam around. Sam makes eye contact with his brother. Dean makes the first move and wraps his hand around the back of Sam's neck to pull him closer, until their lips meet in a passionate kiss. Sam responds immediately, bringing his hands up to wrap around Dean. They pull away reluctantly, resting their foreheads together.

"I've wanted that for a long time, Dean. You meant it right, I mean it wasn't just, because you were horny, was it?" Sam asks, searching for something to settle the tight feeling in his chest.

"Of course I meant it, Sammy. And I wanna mean it for a lot longer, I mean, if that's what you want." Dean says, unsure of himself now.

"That is all I want." Sam says, bringing their lips back together.

"Good, because you're gonna have to show me all your panties, Sammy." Dean replies, natural smirk back in place.

"Guess so, you kinky jerk." Sam says jokingly. 

"Well, Samantha, what are you waiting for, get a move on." Dean says, pushing Sam toward the room, and slapping his ass.

"Oh, you'll regret that!" Sam said as he took off running to his bedroom.

'Yeah, I don't think I will.' Dean thought to himself, trying to pull his pants up and run after Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, loves <3


End file.
